


By Your Side

by SolivagantSleepyhead



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, On a train, Semi-Public Sex, Train Sex, but like, horny boys being horny boys, kind of, pretty much just grinding and making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolivagantSleepyhead/pseuds/SolivagantSleepyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the most significant benefits of having a rural commute was that the crowding was far less than one would expect when taking the train at such a crucial time during the morning or evening rush. There was still crowding, of course, but the throngs of hurried businessmen and women would die down long before the train had left the more metropolitan areas. For Rei, riding to Iwatobi every morning meant a calm, peaceful time where he could read his books or speak with Nagisa without interruption or discomfort. It was quiet enough to sleep, even in the evenings after practice as they headed back towards the bustling city, and, overall, a perfect way to unwind after a long day at school. </p>
<p>That is, until summer arrived.<br/>----<br/>AKA: Rei and Nagisa get stuck on a crowded train and end up in a compromising position ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> i have,,,,sinned 
> 
> also i can't change the line problem because i wrote this in google docs while waiting for my color theory class to begin so sorry haha

One of the most significant benefits of having a rural commute was that the crowding was far less than one would expect when taking the train at such a crucial time during the morning or evening rush. There was still crowding, of course, but the throngs of hurried businessmen and women would die down long before the train had left the more metropolitan areas. For Rei, riding to Iwatobi every morning meant a calm, peaceful time where he could read his books or speak with Nagisa without interruption or discomfort. It was quiet enough to sleep, even in the evenings after practice as they headed back towards the bustling city, and, overall, a perfect way to unwind after a long day at school. 

That is, until summer arrived. 

It was hard to tell what to expect from summer in a small, seaside town like Iwatobi, but Rei certainly hadn’t been prepared for he and Nagisa to be inundated by a rush of people as they boarded the train home after swim practice. Having been so busy with preparing for the coming competitions, neither of the boys had paid mind to the excited talking of their classmates, or the loud, neon posters heralding the social “Event of the Summer!”. If they had, though, Rei bitterly lamented that they wouldn’t have ended up in such an uncomfortable, sweaty position.

His first instinct upon being shoved through the wall of bodies was to yelp in a very undignified manner--one that would absolutely embarrass him, had his mind not been so blind with panic--then to grab tightly to Nagisa (whether to protect his smaller friend from getting swept away or out of pure anxiety, he wasn’t sure). While holding the blond in what could only be described as a half hug, half choke-hold, Rei made a desperate attempt to shuffle through the crowd towards the doors, quickly deciding that he would much rather take his chances on waiting for the next train than even spend 5 minutes in that pandamonium. Nagisa was squirming in his arms, pitching as much of a fit as he could manage despite the boisterous laughter spilling from his lips at Rei’s awkward, jerking movements. He had almost made it, too--he could practically see the wooden train platform when the doors hissed closed, effectively damning them to at least 30 minutes of suffering. Fortunately, at least being close to the door meant there weren’t as many people swarming them in, but, unfortunately, his desperate attempt at escape had left Nagisa’s chest practically pressed up against the door, locked in with Rei’s taller form. 

“Ah, N-Nagisa-kun, I apologize!” Rei stuttered, hastily untangling his limbs from around his friend’s body. “I hadn’t meant to detain you in such an uncomfortable position!!” 

Nagisa laughed in response, body jerking slightly where it pressed against Rei’s. “It’s fine, at least we can still talk like this! I thought for sure we’d get separated in all these people.” 

“As did I; it really is surprising to see the train so crowded. Should we get off at the next stop and wait for it to thin out a bit?” Rei wondered aloud, biting his lip lightly. The next train wouldn’t be for a while, and, even then, there was no promise that it wouldn’t be even more crowded as this one was. 

“But it’s tuesday, the next train won’t come for 40 minutes!” Nagisa whined, a glance at his reflection in the plexi-glass letting Rei know that he was pouting. “I’m sooo tired, Rei-chan. If we wait too long I’ll fall asleep and you’ll have to carry me home.” 

Rei sighed, he had known Nagisa long enough to know that that is exactly what he would be forced to do if he made the other wait. Not to mention the fact that he himself felt about ready to drop just about any second now, and carrying 120 lbs of dead weight in the sweltering heat might actually kill him. “Fine, I guess we’ll just have to bear with it for the time being.” He conceded, settling in for another half hour of stress as he tried to distract himself with the scenery. 

Despite being so close to Nagisa, talking was made almost impossible by the steadily growing roar of voices as everyone struggled to out-yell each other as they communicated with their friends. And, if the impatient shoving and elbowing was any indication, he and Nagisa weren’t the only ones growing agitated by the close proximity. Rei gasped as an especially well-aimed shove sent him tumbling against Nagisa, barely managing to brace himself on the doors as he collided with the boy in front of him. Nagisa yelped, his body pressed fully against the door as Rei struggled to right himself. The problem now though was that the crowd had immediately adjusted to the extra little space Rei had been forced from, leaving him no way to regain his footing without running into someone else. 

“What a nightmare…Are you okay, Nagisa-kun?” Rei asked, straightening his arms as much as he could, hoping to alleviate at least a little of the pressure forcing Nagisa against the door. 

“I think so; I totally smacked my face though.” He groaned, bringing a hand up to his red forehead. “These people really don’t mess around, do they?” 

“Evidently not.” Rei huffed, glancing over his shoulder at the others crowding him in. “Hopefully the stop they need is coming up soon, I have no confidence in being able to forge a path through them if ours is earlier.” 

Nagisa whined a bit at that, shifting positions as much as he could. “It better be soon, it’s, like, one billion degrees in here!” 

Rei nodded numbly, though he hadn’t truly realized the obviousness of Nagisa’s claim until he noticed the sweat running down his own back. It shouldn’t have been such a surprise that the combined body heat of at least 30 people on a summer’s day was so stifling, but the degree to which it was still managed to catch him off guard a bit. What was especially jarring was how hyper-aware he suddenly was of the warmth of Nagisa’s own body against him, the prickling contact of the smaller boy’s back, hips, and arms where they met his own… Somehow, it was impossible to focus on anything else once he had realized it. They were usually close, usually touching one another in some way during lunch or when practice wasn’t in session, but today it felt...different. Weirdly charged. Every time the crowd jostled them closer together, he couldn’t help but feel that he was overlooking something simple, the answer only barely eluding him.

Nagisa seemed just as uncomfortable--whether from that odd tension or not, Rei wasn’t sure. What he was sure of was that if Nagisa didn’t stop squirming against him soon, he was going to lose his goddamn mind. Restlessness was nothing new when it came to the blond, but this was just on a completely different level. Unlike Nagisa’s usual hyperactive movement, he was lazily shuffling from side to side, as if trying to redistribute his weight. At any other time, it wouldn’t have been an issue, but the swaying of Nagisa’s hips against Rei’s had unintentionally started to...create an issue, so to speak. An issue that, if not taken care of soon, could turn what was already a nightmare into something much, much worse. As it was, he was already half-hard in his school slacks; by his calculations, he only had a good minute at most before Nagisa noticed his arousal--even less if he didn’t calm down and fast. 

Fighting the strangled noise rising in his throat, Rei clenched his hands in hope of relieving some of the tension in his body. Even so, Nagisa was still pressed against him, tight backside rubbing against Rei’s clothed erection, creating just enough teasing friction to make the task of calming down virtually impossible. It was a miracle that Nagisa hadn’t already felt it, Rei thought with a certain sense of relief. If he could just stay distracted, then maybe they’d be able to get past this without incident! The chances weren’t great, but it was the only shot Rei had. 

Pulling his hips back as far away from Nagisa as he could, Rei prayed to every deity willing to listen that this train ride would end shortly and mercifully. Just a handful of stops left, then he’d be in the clear, right? 

Wrong. 

The train screeched to a stop at the station, roughly jostling the tightly-packed mob inside. Had they not been cemented in by such a dense group of people, Rei was sure that he and Nagisa would have gone tumbling to the sticky floor. Even so, as disgusting and graceless as that would have been, Rei would have taken that outcome any day over what did happen. 

The jerking motion of the train had Rei tumbling forward, closing the slight distance between his and Nagisa’s bodies once more. Nagisa squeaked as his face was forced into the plexiglass window, body pressed flat against the door with Rei holding him in place. Rei closed his eyes and accepted his fate, knowing that there was no way he’d be able to explain the erection pressing up against his friend’s ass without totally incriminating himself and his insatiable libido. There was a tense moment as they stood there, flush against one another, slowly coming to terms with their position. Thankfully, Nagisa did not yell anything embarrassing, as Rei had assumed that he might. Though, whatever relief he felt was quickly replaced by humiliation by a familiar bubbling laugh. Rei had expected a lot of things when he considered the possibility of Nagisa discovering his arousal: confusion, shock, maybe even disgust. What he didn’t expect was to have Nagisa trembling in his arms, overcome with the force of his own laughter. Rei felt his mind flash back to that memory of his elementary school trip, and found that even the mortification he had felt then was nothing compared to this. 

It took a full minute and a half for Nagisa to reign in his giggling. And, to make matters worse, the overwhelming shame hadn’t even been enough to quell his aching erection, which was, currently, still pressed directly against the curve of Nagisa’s ass. All-in-all, Rei was pretty much hoping that he’d just melt away and slip through the ventilation cracks on the floor, just so he had something to do that didn’t involve being himself, just for a little while. He was going through possible apologies in his mind, all the while having an immensely difficult time making sounds that weren’t the desperate screaming he longed to do. 

“Oh my god, Rei-chan, you’re seriously killing me!” Nagisa snickered, making no move to distance himself from Rei’s body. “You’re just like one of those pervy old men!” 

Rei blanched, a new wave of shame rushing over him. “I am not!” He hissed, trying to keep his voice as low as possible to avoid alerting the other passengers. “I had no intention of sexually harassing you! This--this is just my body reacting naturally to stimulus, so I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t compare me to some low-life pervert!” 

“You’re right, sorry, Rei-chan!” Nagisa giggled, voice devoid of remorse as he swung his hips a bit more. “You really are hard, though! Does it hurt?” 

Rei shivered, a low groan escaping his parted lips. “Nnnh, Nagisa-kun, please don’t t-talk about it…” If he could have died of shame in that moment, he would have. Reaction to stimulus or not, it was painfully obvious that there was more than one factor at hand. The fact of the matter was that Nagisa’s teasing motion felt good. Unapologetically good. And that was a problem in and of itself, because Rei knew that Nagisa had no idea what he was doing to him. 

He had been aware of his own romantic feelings for Nagisa since their first year, but he hadn’t had the courage to say anything thus far out of fear of harming their relationship. Although he wanted to blame the situation itself for his arousal, he knew that, had it been anyone other than Nagisa, he wouldn’t be feeling the brunt of this lust so intensely. His mind was being rapidly consumed with the want to just grab his friend by the hips and grind himself into completion, consequences be damned. It took every last ounce of strength he had not to do so, out of sheer respect for his friend and their relationship. 

Especially when he felt Nagisa grinding against him with even more purpose. 

“Wuh-Wait! Nagisa-k-kun!” Rei sputtered, hands hesitating between grabbing onto the smaller boy’s hips to stop him or pull him even closer. “What-What are you..?”

“It hurts, right? Plus, it doesn’t seem to be going away on its own, so I thought I’d help you out!” Nagisa replied innocently, though Rei could easily pinpoint the mischievous smirk in his voice. Rei hesitated, overwhelmed and practically incoherent from the stimulation when he felt Nagisa still his motions, voice suddenly unsure. “Do you...not want to?” 

“I do!!” Rei shouted immediately, feeling his face heat even more at the enthusiasm of his answer. And, honestly, he did want Nagisa to continue. As long as they were both consenting then it should be okay, right? “I...I do. Please, continue…” 

Nagisa hesitated a moment before laughing again, the sound soft and honest to Rei’s ears. “Gotcha! Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” 

Nagisa jutted his hips back as far as he could, meeting Rei’s crotch as he ground against his erection. Rei slapped a hand over his mouth, only half able to muffle the choked moan rushing past his lips. He could feel the burning blush spread even to the tips of his ears, every cell in his body thrumming with desperate want. He tentatively moved his hands to ghost over the blond’s narrow pelvis, swallowing thickly against the tightness of his throat. “C-can I…?” 

Nagisa moaned in response, grabbing Rei’s hands in his smaller ones and guiding them down himself. “Do whatever you want, Rei-chan~” 

Rei groaned low in his throat, the initial embarrassment almost completely overtaken by his overwhelming lust. He registered, vaguely, that the way he was rutting against Nagisa like some mindless animal was definitely not beautiful, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. All that mattered in his hazy state was pressing their bodies as close together as was physically possible in search of more of that mind-blowing friction. 

Hands wandering downwards slightly, Rei felt his fingers brush the hardness in Nagisa’s own pants, the smaller boy gasping appreciatively at the contact. Turned on beyond all previous belief and spurred on by his friend’s cries, Rei made quick work of shuffling Nagisa so his back was propped up against the door, legs haphazardly thrown over his own hips. With the new position, he could clearly feel the way their clothed erections pressed against one another through the few thin layers of fabric separating them, and it threw whatever senses he retained into overdrive. Nagisa thrust a small fist into his mouth in an effort to stifle the warbling mewls tumbling from his pink, parted lips. Rei watched his flushed face with rapt attention, wanting nothing more than to kiss him delirious as they frantically sprinted toward orgasm. 

“N-ahh-Nagisa-kun, I’m c-close…” Rei groaned, burying his face into the smaller boy’s shoulder. There was a coiling heat building in his abdomen, like a thread pulled taut and about to snap as he sped up his movements. It was the most intense feeling he had ever experienced, a fact that was only enhanced by knowing that he was sharing it with Nagisa. 

“Me too, me too...” Nagisa breathed against the shell of his ear, short fingers winding into Rei’s hair as he clung to him. Everything was a mess of hands, limbs and lips as the two clumsily crashed their mouths together, gracelessly clasping at each others’ bodies as the closeness of orgasm hit them full on. The noise and discomfort of the train had faded into almost nonexistence, replaced only by the blinding burst of pleasure the two shared as they reached their peaks simultaneously. 

They were panting and sweaty when the post-orgasm daze finally receded, eyes locking for a tentative moment before Rei felt his face suffuse with color. He muttered a hasty apology as he eased Nagisa’s shaky legs back onto the floor of the train, trying not to let his eyes stray to the undeniably erotic sight of the other’s rumpled clothes and plump, kiss-red lips. Now that he was in a more lucid state of mind, he couldn’t fight the harsh shame and embarrassment he felt for his actions. And, to make matters worse, he didn’t have one shred of regret, either--in fact, if anything, he was silently hoping that this wouldn’t just be a one-time thing. 

“Rei-chan?” Nagisa called, tilting his head a bit. “What’s wrong?” 

“It-it’s not that anything is...wrong, per se…” He babbled, running a hand through his already disarranged hair. “It’s just that this--that I just…” Rei trailed off unable to articulate anything besides the question of so what does this mean for us? Because there was no way that would go over well, not with the taste of Nagisa’s tongue in his mouth and his own semen drying inside of his underwear. 

Nagisa, thankfully, seemed to understand the unspoken anxiety, entwining their hands together as he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Rei’s mouth. “I really like you, Rei-chan.” He hummed, squeezing his fingers around Rei’s. 

Rei blushed a bit at the confession, but smiled softly at the boy in front of him, smoothing his fingertips over Nagisa’s knuckles. “Me too, Nagisa-kun.” He admitted, finally allowing their gazes to meet and relishing in the twinkle of excitement he saw there. The two stood in silence for a while as the train gradually slowed to a stop. In their distraction, they hadn’t noticed that most of the other passengers had cleared out, leaving just the two of them in the now empty train-car. 

Pressing a quick peck to the tip of Nagisa’s button-nose, Rei glanced out the window at the station sign when he felt his blood run cold. 

As the train pulled away from the station, the only sound that could be heard over the roaring clatter was Rei’s panicked realization that they had missed their stop, Nagisa’s mirthful laughter filtering through right beside it as he collapsed against the taller boy.


End file.
